


Bubble Baths

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Derek pours Stiles a bubble bath, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Naked Derek, Naked Stiles Stilinski, Not Beta Read, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Imagine your OTP taking a bath together. Person A’s head resting on Person B’s chest. A calm, relaxing silence fills the room. The bath is moderately warm. Person B, then, washed A’s hair and washes their legs."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have an excuse for writing this. Also, this is my first time writing for Teen Wolf, so bear with me and my mistakes! This is NOT beta read, because I don't have one, so if you'd like to help me and be one just send me a message!~ ♥

“Derek,” Stiles stared at the male in front of him, “when we get home, you are going to pour me a bath.” The male in question let a chuckle escape his lips. Of course he wanted one, who wouldn’t? They were fighting the new “big bad of the week” as Stiles put it, and well, it exploded.  _ On Stiles.  _

“Of course,” Derek murmured, moving closer to Stiles and circling his arms around his waist, “whatever you’d like.” 

-

And that’s how he found himself in a room full of scents that had begun to irritate his nose. It seemed as if Stiles went out of his way to purchase the ones that had the strongest, and may he add the most pungent, smell.  _ Ever.  _

It didn’t help that he bought everything in  _ pink  _ claiming that Derek “needed to lighten up with the colours for his loft.” Whatever that meant. A knock on the bathroom door brought him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see Stiles with a grin on his face. 

“I’ll take it you’re enjoying the scents I picked out?” Stiles teased the man in front of him. Derek rolled his eyes at the question and stood up from his crouching spot near the bath tub, backing Stiles into the corner of his bathroom. 

He gently circled his arms around Stiles’ waist and pressed a soft, gentle kiss to his lips. He ran his tongue over Stiles’ lips asking the boy for entrance. The boy whimpered and opened his mouth for Derek who slipped his tongue inside, trying to map out the feel of his mate’s mouth. He let a moan pass between his lips at the taste of Stiles. He’ll never get used to the fact that this boy  _ belongs to him _ because he is  _ my mate.  _

He pulled away from Stiles’ mouth and rested his head in his mate’s neck. He wrinkled his nose at the feel and smell of the remains from the monster on him. Stiles chuckled at the feel of Derek’s nose twitching against his skin and gently used his hand to run his hand through his mate’s hair. 

“As much as I love you, and lord knows I  _ do,  _ I also really do love a good bubble bath,” Stiles began and stared down at Derek, “so if you could kindly move out of the way, I think this bubble bath and I are going to have a secret affair.” 

He rolled his eyes at this. “It’s not much of a secret if I’m standing right here Stiles.” 

With this, he took off his shirt and threw it somewhere else in the bathroom. Stiles let out a little squeak at seeing Derek shirtless - he would totally deny he let out a squeak, he was manly! - and shielded his eyes when Derek began to take off his pants. 

Now completely naked, he stared at his mate covering his eyes and let out a little huff. “You have 5 seconds before I’m ripping those clothes off you,” he paused and tilted his head, “besides, I thought you wanted to have a bath?”

Stiles flailed his arms and a light blush began to work its way up his neck. “Of course I do, I just.. thought.. maybeyoudidntwanttohaveabathwithme.” Derek let out a displeased sound at the confession and ripped Stiles’ clothes away. 

“Hey! Those were my favourite boxers too..” Stiles whined at Derek who did nothing but roll his eyes. “I’ll buy you a new pair, now let's go. The water is getting cold.” 

Stiles huffed but nodded slowly at what Derek said. Walking over to the tub, he let out a surprised squeak -  _ for the second time, seriously? _ \- when he was lifted up by Derek and placed on Derek’s lap with the water gently forming around them both. Stiles let out a little moan at how  _ good  _ the water felt against his sore muscles. 

Leaning back against Derek, he felt his eyes slowly start to close and he felt calm; more at peace than he has felt in a while. He must have dozed off because he woke up to Derek gently washing his hair, humming softly as he did so. He let out a pleased sound when Derek started to massage his scalp, enjoying the feel of it. 

As Stiles settled back comfortably against Derek’s chest, he felt hands gently trail themselves down to his legs and start to gently wash his legs. He out a little content sound at the feel of Derek washing his legs, loving the feel of his mate’s rough but gentle hands on his smooth legs. 

He hummed softly when Derek started to rub soft circles in his hips and rested his head back on Stiles’ neck. Derek let out a small chuckle at the sight of Stiles falling asleep on him, in the bathtub of all places. Derek leaned forward to pull the plug from the tub, trying his best to not move Stiles around too much and wake him up from the peaceful sleep he's in. 

Successfully pulling the plug from the tub, Derek stood up from the position he was in while in the bathtub and started moving to his bedroom with a towel in hand. Reaching his bedroom, he opened the door and sat down on the corner of his bed trying to dry Stiles off the best he could with the boy in his arms. 

When Derek reached Stiles’ hair, the boy stirred a bit. The werewolf froze at this, listening for Stiles’ heartbeat for signs of his mate waking up. Finding his heartbeat in the steady rhythm it’s in while sleeping, Derek continued on drying down his mate the best he could. 

Deeming his mate dry enough, he gently placed Stiles down on his bed. Moving towards his blankets, he began to tuck his mate in as best as he could manage with the way Stiles was sleeping sprawled out on the bed. Looking down at the image of his mate made it tug on his heart and a smile slowly worked its way up onto his face; he loved Stiles and he would do anything to make sure his mate was protected. Even if it meant taking the brunt of the damage. 

Derek stood there, debating on if he wanted to put sweatpants on or not. Shrugging to himself, he walked towards the bed quietly and laid beside his mate, his heart warming again when Stiles immediately rolled over from his side to snuggle into Derek’s chest. 

Burying his nose into Stiles’ hair, he took in a deep breath and smelled everything that made up his mate’s smell: cinnamon, forest, a hint of curly fries, along with the smell of Derek and his pack. 

Within seconds Derek was sound asleep, finding comfort in the scent and sounds of his mate. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my Tumblr [here](http://derekhaleseyebrows.tumblr.com)


End file.
